Emperortopaz's Ideal Characters Blog:Year 7
In late 2008 I started a character blog talking about Anime girls that I like or have strong feelings about. Because of this, I am afraid that this wiki has suffered. However, as they ARE creations by me, I'll add them to this wiki. Currently, there have been + blogs written. The + are due to having a special blog every August third due to it being Meganekko day. There were also two bonus guest blogs written for ZettaiRyouiki's Ideal Characters Blog. Link to the MAL Club to remain up to date. Original blog (see for additional information). Year Seven (2014-2015) Patchebel was defeated, as was both Catnip and the Queen of the Night Sky. However, in passing Patchebel, AKA Kanon, still had a few teammates that haven't faced Topaz yet. Who could these new, unmet foes be? 313-339 Example #313: Gensokyo's Charon (Komachi Onozuka) Example #314: Supreme Blog of Paradise (Shiki Eiki Yamaxanadu) Example #315: Spirit World Adviser (Botan) Example #316: One-Winged Angel (Nanael) Example #317: Hoplophobic girl (Shino Asada/Sinon) Example #318: Bouncy Pudding (Mitsuki Sonoda) Example #319: Crystal Eye Artificer (Mizuki Shibata) Example #320: Life Counseling Blog (Rino Endou) Example #321: Mangaka teacher (Sensei) Example #322: The Light of Wisdom! (Rikka Hishikawa) Example #323: Parfait Fortune (Nozomi Toujou) Example #324: Blooming Ice Flower of the Stage (Sumire Hikami) Example #325: The Star of Hope that Glitters in the Night Sky (Iona Hikawa) Example #326: The Blade of Courage! (Makoto Kenzaki) Example #327: Blue Idol of Happiness (Chihaya Kisaragi) Example #328: Haruka Amami here! (Haruka Amami) Example #329: Inaba Carrier (Iori Minase) Example #330: ALWAYS 200% GENKI!! (Yayoi Takatsuki) Example #331: But wouldn't Iron Man be a FE male? (Alexander Nikolaevich Hell/Sasha) Example #332: Mother's little Queen (Ekaterina "Katja" Kurae) Example #333: Chinese Queen (Moutoku "Karin" Sousou) Example #334: Japan's Uniter (Nobuna Oda) Example #335: Goddess of War (Kan'u Unchou) Example #336: GJ Chess (Shion Sumeragi) Example #337: Gundam Build Mother (Rinko Iori) Example #338: Cyber Miracle Rookie (Misaki Suzuhara) Example #339: Magnificent Portent (Shia Kijima) 340-364 Example #340: Gunpla Idol (Kirara/Mihoshi) Example #341: Daybreak Assassin (Akatsuki) Example #342: Crimson Ninja (Homura) Example #343: Clandestine Observer (Kaede Nagase) Example #344: Warrior Priestess (Tomoe) Example #345: Sprouts of Fire (Yomi) Example #346: Air Japan (Houki Shinonono) Example #347: Sky Pirate (Liliana) Example #348: Pirate Salsa (Faris Scherwiz) Example #XX: Meganekko Day 2015: Mega Neko Meganekko (Tsubasa Hanekawa) Example #349: An Accellent girl! (Kuroyukihime) Example #350: Nekomimi Time! (Hazuki) Example #351 Spanish Rose (Juri Kurebayashi) Example #352 Gundam Build Sister (Mirai Kamiki) Example #353 Legendary Idol of Smiles! (Nico Yazawa) Example #354 Headphone Mascot (Super Sonico) Example #355 Sweet Giant Bunny (Hibari) Example #356: Bakunyuu Idol (Oriha Nashida) Example #357: Pupil Doctor (Hitomi Manaka) Example #358: Invisible Woman (Touko Hizuki) Example #359: Snake Oil Merchant (Miia) Example #360: Terminator's Daughter (Lunar Edomae) Example #361: Giant(ess) Robot Pilot (Klan Klang) Example #362: Coin Toss (Mawari Zenigata) Example #363: Blog x Detective (Naoto Shirogane) Example #364: The Dark Knight Rises (Rise Kujikawa) Category:Anime Blogs